Celestial Boi
The Celestial Boi is an ancient extinct Boi, a common creature of Jamaa mythology and an ancestor of the modern Yin-Yang Boiz, Angelic Boiz, and Light Boiz. These Boiz were rumored to be powerful and rare, only revealing themselves to those who are pure of heart and soul. They were connected to the stars and zodiacs, and their presence alone meant eternal happiness to those who saw it. Despite the mystery shrouding this Boi species, the Celstial Boi is truly an interesting being. Appearance: The Celestial Boi was rumored to have pure white fur, with a star or moon pattern in a brilliant gold color. The Boi’s eye color depended on the color of the sky. If it was daytime, a Celestial’s eyes would be a clear blue, while if it was nighttime, they would have a dark blue hue, and when dusk came, the Boi’s eyes would be a fiery orange-red like the sunset itself. Strangely enough, Celestial Boiz usually never wore any items. Behavior: Celstial Boiz, as said in mythology, were creatures of light, possessing spiritual purity unlike anything in the ordinary. The myths don’t say anything else about the personality of the Boiz, but they do say of the powers that they wielded, which were said to be more powerful during a harvest moon, hence why the harvest moon is associated with good luck. When a harvest moon appeared, legend has it that many Celestial Boiz would come together and meditate, and if anyone witnessed this, they would be granted eternal luck for themselves and their descendants after them. Speaking of which, some of a Celestial Boi’s mystical properties were: * Flight without wings * Teleportation * Empathy (being able to feel the emotions of others) * Summoning meteor showers * Bestowing luck * Inhuman speed and strength * Summoning rays of light * Using the stars to foresee future events Despite all of these magical capabilities, however, Celstial Boiz had one major flaw: their stamina. While these Boiz had amazing uses of magic powers, they couldn’t keep anything up for very long, and were usually forced to fly or teleport away when in a violent situation. This is theorized to be the reason that Celestial Boiz have gone extinct billions of years ago. Of course, there are some that dismiss the Celestial Boi as not being real at all, which scientists are trying to prove wrong. Habitat: Celestial Boiz had the sky as their home. This was where Celestial Boiz were born, and where they would retreat to die when they were too old to live any longer. The sky acted as a refuge for the Boiz, and possibly the location of them now, if there are any left. History: While it’s unknown how these Boiz actually came to be, there is a legend that speaks of them. The legend of the Celestial Boiz went like this: In a small, old-timey village, there were two houses. A large, beautiful house made from gold and silver, where a very rich deer named Cassiopeia lived, and a small wooden shack, where a poor panda named Kooky Crunchyjammer lived. Kooky was always admiring Cassiopeia’s house, and Cassiopeia was always looking down on Kooky for being poor. Cassiopeia always had all the luxury items and clothing, while all that Kooky had was a worn old scarf that he wore during the winter. Cassiopeia was treating Kooky badly too; spiting at him, bragging to his face, calling him unflattering names like “peasant” and “filthy rag”. One night, a harvest moon had risen up, and the whole village came to celebrate, for this meant a good harvest back then. Kooky didnt take part in the celebrations and feast, but he went for a walk, and he sat down on a hill to get a better view of the harvest moon. Then suddenly, he saw a group of Boiz meditating. The Boiz saw him, and flew up into the stars, and were never seen again. In a few days after that, Kooky suddenly got rich. He got an enormous gold and silver house, even bigger than Cassiopeia’s, and he got friends, fame, and luxuries. Cassiopeia grew envious. She knocked on his door and screamed about how in the world he got rich this fast. Did Kooky brag? Did he spit on her or call her names? Did he tell her to leave? No, we was kind to her. His kindness eventually got the two to become good friends, and not care about money. Diet: Celestial Boiz fed exclusively on air. Yup, just good old oxygen. Nothing more. Trivia: * The Celestial Boi’s scientific name is Caelesti Nuntio, which means “Celestial/Heavenly Messenger” * A group of Celestial Boiz is called an “Elysian” Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Extinct species Category:Don't eat beans Category:Mythology boiz Category:OP